Absorbent articles, like disposable absorbent undergarments, are designed for absorbing human exudate. Many disposable absorbent undergarments are similar in appearance, size and shape to a regular cloth underwear except that they are not designed to be laundered and reused two or more times. Disposable absorbent undergarments are sized and configured to be worn by humans of various ages, for example, infants, toddlers, and adults. Disposable absorbent undergarments are meant to be disposed of after being used once instead of being laundered or dry cleaned for re-use. Such absorbent undergarments are designed to be pulled up around the user's torso without having to first open the undergarment in order to place it on a person's body. The stretchability of the material used to construct the absorbent undergarment permits the undergarment to snugly conform to the anatomy of the user's torso. The absorbent undergarment can be manufactured to be an infant diaper, a child training pant, an adult incontinence garment, a feminine menstrual pant, etc.
Some disposable absorbent undergarments manufactured today resemble regular cloth underwear in that they have a waist opening and a pair of leg openings. Such disposable absorbent undergarments can be pulled up around the torso of a user in a similar fashion as regular cloth underwear. It has been found that a pant-like absorbent undergarment is generally more discreet than a refastenable absorbent undergarment because it does not contain the extra material forming the hook or adhesive fasteners and loop or adhesive landing zone materials. An absorbent undergarment tends to be sleeker, smoother and slimmer especially around the waist opening. For this reason, many adults suffering from incontinence tend to prefer the pant-like design. Today, the absorbent crotch portion of some absorbent undergarments tend to sag or droop once they fill up with a large quantity of body fluid, such as urine. As the crotch portion sags, an extra downward force is applied to the front and back panels that can cause the entire undergarment to slide downward on the user's torso. This creates an uneasy and uncomfortable feeling for the user. Therefore, there is a need for a disposable absorbent undergarment that contains a structure that will resist downward sliding on the user's torso.
Now a method of forming a waist band on an absorbent article, especially absorbent undergarments, has been invented. The elastic band creates a snug fit at the waist opening that prevents the undergarment from sliding downward on the user's torso as the absorbent crotch portion accumulates body fluid.